Broken White
by Kithren
Summary: "I am the Musician, the 14th Noah, and you and your Black Order are going to pay for breaking what is not yours..." Yaoi 14th x Allen
1. Broken White

_**!UPDATED and Beta Edited!**_

**Sequel**: This is a_ sequel _to "Awakening"

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Katsura Hoshino owns it. I just enjoy twisting her ideas for my own warped amusement…

**Warning: **This was written before anything was really known about the Fourteenth. Also Guy x Guy stuff. You Don't like, please don't read!

**Spoilers: **No spoilers that I can see…

**Beta Editor: **SLMHorses

You are so awesome for offering to do this for me Kat! Thank you, thank you, thank you! : )

**Timeline: **Set sometime after Amine Episode 103 "Resounding in Long Morning"

**Pairing: **14th (Neah) x Allen

* * *

A dark skinned hand the color of ash ran up a pale white arm. Touching the one before him like he was made of glass, a silver and white porcelain doll, beautifully broken; perfect excepted for the left arm, but it was beautiful in its own way, he supposed. The skin was black as the darkness with a blood red cross on the back of the hand. The black of the arm met the shinning white at the left shoulder, the darkness forming designs that looked like arrows pointing into the white.

His dark lips slid into a dangerous smirk, his white teeth a striking contrast to the darkness of his person. His golden eyes drank in the sight of the boy before him. The teenager had been stripped of his black and silver exorcist uniform, leaving him in only his white dress shirt and black pants. His shirt was in tatters and stained red with blood. His pale white skin bruised, broken and bleeding. His dark grey eyes stared blankly forward, no longer seeing. Allen Walker, a beautifully broken silver angel with one blank wing.

His dangerous smirk widened as he brought his ash colored hand up to cup a white cheek. He leaned forward over the unmoving body that was restrained to the heavy metal chair. He tilted the face up and brought his face within a few inches of Allen's still face. His black wavy hair mixed with the snow white of Allen's strait hair, as he moved _that_ much closer to the pink lips.

"Hiding now are we?" he spoke against those warm lips. "That's okay, hide in your mind all you want, my poor little _nephew_. I'll take care of everything for you, just like I took care of these dirty humans that broke you..."

He pushed his lips all the way forward and then pulled back, standing. There was a groan from his right and his smirk slid from his lips as he turned unforgiving cold golden eyes to one of the bodies. Someone dared to still be alive?

One of the humans had managed to push himself up against a wall that was already soaked with his blood and the blood of the three other interrogators that had been in the room. The human groan painfully again and opened blue eyes to look at the monster that was standing at the center of the interrogation room. The pool of blood that was underneath him was slowly growing.

"Noah…" the human rasped out between his cracked bleeding lips. "W…wal…ker…?"The Noah tilted his head as the smirk return full force, now holding a dangerous insanity. His golden eyes turned molten and almost glowing with a sickening glee.

"Walker? No, I am not Allen. My darling _nephew_ is sleeping right now, but that's okay." He said as he walked forward stopping in front of the man and crouching down to be at eye level with the human.

"I am the Musician, the 14th Noah, and you and your Black Order are going to pay for breaking what is not yours..."


	2. A Little Noah Madness

**Beta Editor: **SLMHorses

* * *

The musician hummed a blissful tune as he glided down the smoke filled hall. The limp form in his arms was feather light as he stepped over a bloody body. He had killed this particular human on his way to retrieve his White, though he had let the human die quickly; he now wished he could have killed him slowly and painfully.

He had been in a hurry though. The urgency to get to his _nephew _had easily outweighed his lust for the slaughter of the ones that had taken him. The 14th vaguely wondered where all the other humans had gone now. He had seen at least ten humans on his way to where his White was being held. He had not killed them at the time because they had not been in his direct path to his darling _nephew._

Once his White was safely aboard the Ark he could always return, he supposed. Hunt and kill the rest of the humans of this branch of the Black Order, and he would take his time killing them of course. Then he would move on to the next branch and the next after that…

The 14th paused in his humming and in his motion forward. He tilted his head to the side, his gold eyes narrowing. That noise just now sounded like a gunshot; one floor up if he was not mistaken.

The 14th sighed and lovingly shifted the bundle in his arms closer, pressing his dark lips to the pale white forehead, humming softly in satisfaction as the closed eyes twitch and fluttered from the contact. The eyes remained closed though.

"Still going to hide? You don't want to say hello to them?" He asks in an amused voice. He turned his flashing gold eyes forward as footsteps rained down the stairs in front of him. The 14th counted at least four separate pairs.

He had just enough time to place his _nephew_ down, propped against a wall behind him, before the exorcists where on him. The exorcists' attacking blind through the smoke. The musician grinned dodging the first sword strike. The black blade singing trough the air beautifully, aimed blindly but still just as deadly.

The 14th's gold eyes flared with fire as he reached down for his White's left hand. He was going to kill them all, he through as his blood lust surged forward. Gut them, bleed them and make them scream. He was going to paint the insides of the building red with their retched blood, all for what they had done to his darling _nephew_.

The musician's right hand took hold of his silver angel's black wing, the wrist flashed green where his hand made contact with Allen's black arm. Crown Clown reacting to the touch of a Noah. The 14th's dark grin grew with the fire that burn in his eyes.

"Come Crown Clown! Let's make them bleed!" He seethed between his white teeth. He pulled on the wrist as the black arm started to change shape as the green light of the Innocence pulsed bright, burning his hand only a little.

He pulled the exorcism sword up just in time the stop the second sword swing. The metal of Crown Clown's blade sang perfectly in tune with the black blade of Mugen. The Musician pressed the sword in his right hand forward as his stood in one smooth push. The smoke cleared enough for him to see the one in front of him. Mugen's wielder stared into his molten amber eyes as the 14th sneered back.

He could see the blue eyes widen in stunned shock. He also did not miss the gasps from the other exorcists.

The exorcists had not been expecting to see him? Yes, the confusion of a Noah calling forth the power of Innocence he could understand. A Noah wielding Innocence? The _insanity_! The 14th giggled mentally at this – stupid humans didn't understand anything…But to have them stunned at seeing _him_? Had that not been why they were here? To kill him? To kill the traitor, Allen Walker, that had final gone Noah? Had the humans that he had let live not sent a call for reinforcements?

The 14th again only had a moment to react to the gold and silver of Judgment being leveled over the two clashing blades. His grin faltered, he knew not even a Noah could survive a point blank shot from _that_ gun. He reached forward with his free hand taking hold of the barrel and pushing it to the side as it fired. His hand burned in pain at the contact of the unfriendly Innocence.

Every breath stopped then and it seemed that all eyes were on him. No, they where all on his _left_ hand. His gold eyes taking note of the exorcist's blood stain attire now that everything had stilled.

Ah…

These humans had come to save his darling _nephew_. And upon first sight of him had thought that their beloved Allen hand been taken over by his Noah.

The musician's burning rage died and was replaced with insane amusement. His golden eyes swimming with understanding as he turned them to the red-haired man dressed in gold and black.

"What kind of shit is this?" The man breathed out, the blue eye that was not hidden by the mask narrowed at him.

"General Cross, good to see you! ~ " The 14th sang as he lowered his _nephew'_s sword. He was amused to see that the exorcists did not lower their weapons, grips only tightening in confusion. "Coming to save darling Allen have we? I already took care of that, as you can see."

The 14th shifted his body to the side as the smoke started to settle, finally letting the humans see the bundled up body behind him. Oh he was going to have a lot of explaining to doing. He did remember telling the General a long time ago that for him to awaken he would have to take over his host's body… killing his host's mind in the process.

That had been a lie of course, and the looks on the human's faces had made it completely worth it too.

Yes, the 14th's amused grin widened further. He had a lot of explaining to do. Not that he would tell them much, mind you. He always preferred to keep his hand to himself; he only ever shared his secrets with his beloved Mana…


	3. A Little bit of Seriousness

**Beta Editor: **SLMHorses

* * *

The room was covered in darkness, not that it bothered him though. His golden eyes had easily adjusted to the blackness of the room. No, the dark would never bother him. It was the fact that the other body in the room was sitting against the stone wall, knees pull up against the thin chest. One pale white arm, it almost shinning silver in the dark, and one black arm as dark as midnight wrapped around the those knees; those arms looking for some type of comfort. Something to hold onto as his White tried to hold himself together.

His darling _nephew_ did not seem to realize that he could see it all with ease. The 14th lay on the floor, on top of a mat that had been provided to him earlier that day. The Order had given into his demands to be anywhere and everywhere that his White would be. He had made it clear a month ago that if they wanted to _keep_ the Ark and _use_ it, then they would have to give into his few_ simple_ demands.

A smirk tugged at his lips then. What he was giving them made the higher ups in the Black Order more than happy to make a deal with him, like giving the humans information on his family and the Earl and letting them have more access to the powers of the Ark, to only name a few. It also helped that the higher ups were not stupid enough to refuse a deal from a Noah, especially such a beneficial one.

The 14th's gold eyes traveled over to his White as the bed sheets made a rustling sound that was barely above a whisper. Bare white toes curled into the blue sheets as his _nephew_ lifted his bowed head from his arms. Deep, deep grey eyes looked to him from underneath long snowy white hair and dark lashes with such pain and sadness that the 14th found that he had to take fist fulls of his own bedding to keep himself from going on a killing spree."Did Mana really ever love me?" a sad and broken voice whispered to him. The musician slid his gold eyes closed and sat up, a smirk forming on his lips and reflected in his eyes when he reopened them again.

Slowly, very slowly, acting like if he moved to fast he would scare his poor White away, the 14th moved to his _nephew's_ bed. The mattress dipped down with his weight.

He slid forward, resting his dark hands on his White's clothed knees, Allen's arms falling to his sides, not sure what to do with them. Those deep grey eyes looking at him as he pushed the knees apart just enough to move his body even further forward. The 14th removed one of his hands from a now trembling knee and ran ash colored fingers down the curse mark on the left side of the pale white face before him, then moving the same hand to tilt the trembling chin up as he moved his darker face forward.

The smirk fell from his face just long enough for him to push his cool dark lips to slightly parted pink. Warm lips trembled under his as he paused for a small moment before pulling away. The smirk returned to his face and his gold eyes watched as a pretty pink blush spread over his White's pale cheeks. "Don't ask such stupid questions my darling White, of course Mana loved you. You where his _son_."

The depth of the grey eyes lightened and he was treated to a small true smile as Allen whispered a "Thank you." Grey eyes closing for just a moment and the 14th's smirk bled into a devious grin, practically dripping with ill intent.

His _nephew_ made a delicious squeak as the dark hand that had still been holding his pale chin moved like liquid lighting to sink into his shoulder length white hair. Fisting a handful of the soft stands in a grip like steel, the 14th's grin widen even further, if that was even possible, as the grey eyes of his White snapped opened to look up at him."Now ~" 14th purred sweetly. "Go to bed."

His White made an undignified sound as his head was not so gently shoved into the pillow.


	4. The 14th

**Beta Editor: **SLMHorses

**Note: **I wrote this chapter listening to "Tears of an Angel" by RyanDan and "Tsunaida Te ni kiss wo" from the 3rd Soundtrack of D Grey-Man.

The words to _"Tsunaida Te ni kiss wo" _that I used in this chapter can be found in volume 14 of the Manga.

* * *

He would fallow his White anywhere. Do anything for his darling _nephew_. So when the Order started to send him out on missions again, like a good Noah, he fallowed. He would always fallow. Though he would not kill the Akuma because his darling _nephew_ told him not to.

So he was careful not to ever kill them. It was hard not to rip them to pieces and laugh with glee as he slaughtered them, bathing in their blood. He wanted to so badly, oh so badly. Every nerve within his body would twitch with the need. But he would hold himself back.

Always holding himself back. All for his beloved White; because his White felt differently about the screams of the lost souls then he did. His White did not hear them as beautiful music – the beautiful music that was part of the symphony of War. The screams caused him pain. His White would never understand.

Though the 14th did not want his darling _nephew_ to understand, no, that was not what the 14th wanted. What the musician truly wanted was for his White to play for him. To play Allen's music. The notes that were his smiles, his laughter, his life, but most of all the 14th wanted to write the music that his White played to.

The musician wanted that more than anything, more than killing to his heart's content. More than the bloody head of the Earl. He wanted his White. He wanted silver eyes to look at him and only him, to laugh for him and to smile for him. He wanted to kill any other that his White looked to.

But he was a _good_ Noah, so he would fallow his White. Be what his _nephew _wanted him to be, be human.

_Human_.

That had been the plan. Until his White had died.

_His _darling White stood there, blood running down his legs. Red blood rushing out from his body like a river from the whole in his stomach. Allen's pink lips stained crimson as his mouth slightly opening as he stumbled, coughing up red. Silver eyes looking to him as his body fell to his knees, into the pool of red that was growing under him. Silver eyes looking into his shocked gold as the mouth closed and twitched up.

His darling White smiled at him as his bloody body slumped to the red ground. The red staining his white hair and the white of Crown Clown. The 14th felt hate for the color irrationally surface in the back of his mind. How dare it stain _his darling White_…Silver eyes became flat and then slid closed.

There was the sound of his harsh breathing, and the Chosen Child, the 14th Noah and the musician of the Ark felt something break, heard an inhuman roar fracture the battle field. The hundreds of Akuma that were swarming stilled then reared back in true fear. The other exorcists that where still fighting for their lives also cringed as their eyes looked to him also in fear.

The musician's eyes became wild and blazing molten gold, crazed beyond that of the insanity of a Noah. Ash colored hands sank into his black hair as the enraged roar sounded again; everything a distorted melody to his pained ringing ears. His body burned and then everything became that infuriating color.

Red.

_Red._

_Red!_

Then – _White_.

It wrapped around him, encasing him in its cooling embrace. A sound flowed to him then, humming, soft and beautiful. The humming became words whispering in his ears as the burning in his body drained from him. He felt the thin arms around his neck, holding onto him like he would disappear.

"_Then the boy went to sleep,_

_A__nd one or two ambers alive inThe ashes flared up in the shape_

_Of your beloved face."_

A slim body was pressed up to his. Soft wet lips against his cheek continued to sing.

_"Thousands of dreams spread over the land. _

_Stars like silver eyes twinkling in the night…_

_Your shining ones fell to the though the eons turn many prayers to dust,_

_I will keep praying."_

The 14th's arms hung dead at his sides and slowly he opened his eyes. Golden eyes looking out at the empty battle field. Blood and death were everywhere his eyes went. A grin tugged at his dark lips as the white of Crown Clown tightened around him.

The musician finally found that he could move, his dark bloody hands sliding up the body pressed to his and rested them tightly on warming hips. He pulled back only slightly so he could turn his head to the crimson stained lips, whispering against them the end of the melody.

_"Please love this child, and kiss the hand you're holding."_

* * *

**Author Note: **For readers information, when the 14th was seeing red and he was saying he was burning? He had changed into his 'Monster' Noah form, like Tyki did in the anime.


	5. What Comes After

******Beta Editor:** SLMHorses

* * *

The 14th sat slouched in his chair, ash grey arms folded over his chest. He was still dressed in the ragged clothes that he had been wearing for the last sixteen hours. His golden eyes where closed as the Black Order's head nurse barked orders at her staff. He allowed his mind to drift for a moment.

Just listening… breathing…resting for just a moment…

He had survived, but not many of his White's beloved comrades had, though the truly important ones had at least. The Accommodator of the Dark Boots had somehow made it out alive, and so had the Jr. Bookman. The woman who could control time was barely alive, so drain from her Innocence that she was having a hard time just breathing. The other Parasitic Accommodator was being taken care of by the nurses now, but the 14th had no doubt that he would live.

Exorcists could be truly stubborn creatures.

And yes, the sword wielding exorcist had also survived. He and the 14th Noah were the only ones that were not being treated by the nurses. Kanda had already healed and the 14th was a Noah, so he tended to heal just as fast, though he had to admit that he felt drained in more ways than one.

"You died Allen! That Akuma stabbed you!" The 14th heard the Dark Boots Accommodator say. She was upset; he could hear the tears in her voice. "I thought you were dead…" she whispered at the end. The Musician could feel her eyes on him then, so he opened his golden eyes to meet her violet. The young lady was looking at him almost accusingly, like the Noah had done something to taint his darling nephew. That he had made his White less human. Accusing eyes saying that the 14th was holding back on them…

The thought that it may have been easier for him if she had died ran through his should kill them and just get it over with. He could make them die slowly and painfully. This human girl would have to be the first, then the Jr. Bookman. Kanda would be a pain but his death would be the most enjoyable. The others would fallow quickly after…

It would just be him and his White then. His White, who apparently was still tainted from his Noah just enough from the time when they had inhabited the same body. Tainted just enough for him to live through something that he should have died from. Any human would have died from…

His White had never been completely human though…

The 14th stopped his thoughts there as he slowly stood from his seat. He carefully kept his lips in a line and his eyes flat. He moved easily past the humans to approach his beloved White. Allen's grey eyes set on staring at his hands, his pale body tense under the baggy blue shirt and black pants. His White had yet to meet his eyes since the 14th's outburst, since his darling nephew had just barley been able to pull his Noah back from his beast.

The 14th didn't like it, hated it, and he really needed to kill something because if Musician stood in front of his White who was sitting on one of the hospital beds, looking for all the world like he was about to cry. His anger spiked and his grey hand shot out to take a bruising hold on his White's thin right arm. Allen flinched from the contact but kept his head and grey eyes down as he was pulled up from the bed. The 14th turned and started to drag his White from the room, with no one moving to stop him, when a soft voice spoke up from behind them.

"You didn't know, did you? That's why…" Lenalee's voice though so very quick still carried through the noisy room. The Musician paused at the door. "You were scared. You also thought he was dead."

The 14th golden eyes closed and his grip on his White's arm tightened. "I'm a Noah," was all he said before he continued out of the room. He was a Noah, and the humans could never understand what that meant. He was the Black, where Allen was the White.

You could not have one without the other. They would always collapse onto themselves if one was no longer present.

His dear nephew did not resist him as they made their way down the dark halls of the Order. He didn't stop until he reached Allen's room. He pulled his White in behind him before he threw him onto the bed. The door was slowly closed and then locked and the 14th stood there, gold eyes burning holes into the wood.

He needed his White. He could not be without him. Because where as the 14th may have tainted the life of the human named Allen, the White had also tainted the Blackness of his Noah. That's was why he could not bring himself to kill the humans, not these humans, when that was all he wanted to do.

The 14th Noah existed for Allen Walker, everything revolved around him. If it would make his White smile at him then the musician would destroy the world. If it would make his nephew look to him with those silver eyes, look at him and no one else, then the 14th Noah would save it.

All in the name of his darling nephew.

It had to have been at least ten minutes before either of them moved. His darling White moving to sit up on the bed, his clothes rustlings as he moved. He could feel grey eyes finally, _finally_looking at him.

…_.Silver eyes became flat and then slid closed…. Red staining the White of the one Allen Walker…_

The 14th growled low in his throat, turned and was on the bed before his White could blink. Ash colored fingers grabbed hand fulls of the shirt his nephew was forced into wearing and pulled up. The shirt was removed from the pale body below him and then thrown to the side. The 14th's hands then dragged their way down his White's pale sides earning him a shutter – his grey skin looking so dark against the pale white of his darling nephew's.

His hands moved to the front of the black pants, intent on removing them, when his White's hands shot out to grip the 14th's. His beloved and darling White was trembling. Burning gold moved to look into liquid silver. Beautiful shining tears slid down the pale checks, falling into the white hair that was fanned out around his head. Pale chest bare for him to see and long clothed legs trembling around his hips.

Those silver eyes held fear and uncertainty and the 14th could only grin at his precious White. _"Stop…I'm afraid of this!"_ The tears said, but the silver eyes whispered something completely different. Deep and burning liquid mercury, they pleaded for him. Begged for him to stay close –to get closer… to never leave the human Allen Walker behind. The human child that feared being alone more than anything else.

Who was the 14th to refuse his darling White his company?

He leaned down to brush his dark grey lips against soft quivering pink. The lips under his parted for him hesitantly. His tongue moving forward as he pressed his mouth down onto Allen's harder. His White tasted of things truly forbidden.

The 14th pulled back to whisper against those sin tempting lips, smirk threatening to split his face in two. His gold eyes burning with lust. "My poor broken White, so pure except for your darkness. Your Noah who just will not let you go…"


	6. Mine

**Warning: **Lemon, my second lemon that I ever wrote… So Guy x Guy smex. You Don't like, please don't read!

******Beta Editor: **SLMHorses

* * *

A pale shining white arm wrapped around his neck, the other arm as black as midnight held tightly around his back. The smooth pale body under his trembled and gave way to his much darker one. His ash grey hands roughly caressing the young body under his. Dark fingers sinking into pale cream colored thighs, only for one grey hand to let go and continue further down.

Dark skilled fingers pushed into the shacking body of his White. Two fingers sinking into the giving body below, earning him a cry of pain. The musician kissed at the corners of bruising pink lips as they gasped for air before he claimed them in a hard kiss.

The 14th could barley restrain himself. His body tight and straining as he fought to keep control of himself. Fingers dug deep into his back and neck and he couldn't stop the growl that was pulled from his throat. He pulled his fingers out as slowly as he could, only to push them back in. His White whimpered and tried to twist away from him at this.

The Noah growled deep and irritated. The musician needed to hurry; he wouldn't be able to restrain himself much longer. Removing his fingers he reached out for the nightstand – his hand finding what he needed after only a few failed attempts. He pulled away from the trembling pale body then opened the item and poured some of its contents onto his fingers.

Worried silver eyes watched him as he did this, and the 14th could only smirk. He pushed his slick fingers back into his darling White. The boy winced but did not resist as he pulled his fingers partly out only to slide then back in deeper. Dark pink lips parted as Allen started panting. The musician's smirk grew, right before his changed his angle and pushed in hard.

The sound that was ripped from his beloved White's body was such beautiful music to the Noah's ears. The pale white back arched up from the bed and Allen's head flew back. Silver eyes wide and completely unseeing, those eyes filled with pleasure. The 14th's predatory smirk was truly frightening as he removed his fingers and started working on undoing his pants.

Once he opened his dark colored pants he covered himself with more of the item's contents. He didn't give Allen even a moment to collect himself before pale bare legs were pushed apart and he smoothly fit himself in between them.

Silver eyes snapped down to look into his gold orbs then. Pale cheeks burned pink and dark pink lips parted, but before his darling angel could find his voice, the 14th pushed forward. His smirk only pulling wider on his dark face as the body under him gave way.

The sound that came from his White as he took claim of him was all it took for the 14th Noah to break. His body started to burn and his golden eyes turned to molten flames. He moved in and out of the deliciously pulsing pale body under him hard, unable to control himself any longer. Dark hands holding so tight onto pale hips that there would most definitely be bruises later.

He buried his face into that beautiful pale neck, his black wave hair becoming damp from sweat. His darling White clung to him as he thrust into his pale body even harder. The loud wonton moans coming from Allen's mouth only making him sink further into his frenzy.

He moved his face from that deliciously curved neck to whisper harshly into his White's ear. A dark arm moving to wrap around a pale waist, pulling them even closer together. "This makes you truly mine, you know. Mine and _no one else's_."

Clouded silver eyes opened only slightly, and they looked into the Noah's burning gold before Allen shuddered and then screamed as he came. Pale body arching and cream colored legs tightening around the musician's straining hips. The 14th followed his White quickly after, growling low into his darling White's ear.

The musician took a moment to re-gather himself, resting on his White's pale shoulder, before he lifted his head again. The 14th Noah's gold eyes taking in the beautiful sight below him. His darling White laid limply below him on the bed panting hard, darkening bruises starting to take form on his thighs and hips.

The bruises he caused on _his_ White as he fully took claim of what was his. Forever his…His White whined in the back of his throat in discomfort as the white fluid started to run down his thighs and onto the bed. Turning his head to face the wall, Allen's cheeks were burning a delightful red.

As careful as he could the Noah pulled away from his darling White. Allen whined loader and flinched in pain. The 14th laid his darker body on to the now dirty sheets of the bed, and pulled his White close to his chest. His White flinched again in pain as Allen moved his aching body to tuck his head into his Noah's shoulder.

A deep chuckle filled the small room after and only after he was sure his darling was asleep. The Noah's insane grin renewed. "Yes, this makes you truly mine."


	7. Fighting in the Dinning Hall

**Beta Editor: **Kat

**Pairing: **14th (Neah) x Allen, and one sided Kanda x Allen

* * *

Gold eyes narrowed to glare fire at the other male that was not too far away for him. The other male glared icily back with his flashing blue eyes. Kanda stood before him, panting with fatigue. His exorcists' uniform was torn and in tatters. His black sword loosely held in his right hand.

The 14th was not faring any better than the swordsman he sourly noted. His black button up shirt had been torn open and a sleeve was now missing. His black leather pants had quite a few slash marks in them courtesy of Mugen. He was also struggling to regain his breath.

Both the swordsman and the Noah were covered with drying blood though there were no wounds on ether of their bodies. The 14th frowned as he reached up and used the back of his hand to rub some of the red liquid from his chin. The musician straightened his stance as he turned to the task of dusting some of the dirt of his person. "I don't think this is going to work," he voiced in a flat and bored tone, his golden eyes never straying from the male before him.

Kanda growled low in his throat as he brought Mugen before him, his grip white knuckled. "We're not done!" he seethed out, but before the Noah could open his mouth to respond there was a gasp at the entrance to the dining hall of the New Order's HQ.

Gold and blue eyes quickly turned to look at the entrance. Both men frozen at what greeted their eyes. There were at least ten or so finders standing there, the ones who had been brave enough or stupid enough to stick around to watch, amongst them also stood Lavi.

Lavi having been present at the start of the little _argument_ had quickly left as soon as the two had come to blows.

This brought them to the one who the Bookman Jr. had left to retrieve. The one who had gasped rather loudly as soon as they saw what was now left of the dining hall…

"I don't bloody believe you two!" Allen Walker fumed, his silver eyes taking in the destroyed room. Ruble was everywhere, tables destroyed, and there were splatters of blood that covered the floor, walls, and even the ceiling. It looked like a full scale war had taken place within the dining hall.

Angry silver eyes turned on the two at the center of it all. The 14th had to resist the urge to smirk as his thin and petite White proceeded to storm into the room, fury burning within his flashing silver eyes.

"What were you thinking?" his darling _nephew_ hissed as soon as he reached them, silver eyes demanding an answer from the two males. Kanda looked away from the smaller one to growl angrily in the back of his throat again. The musician for his part could only sigh as he ran an ash grey hand through his black wavy hair.

The 14th Noah then flashed a winning smile at his beloved White, intending to try to calm him down some before he went about explaining anything to his darling Allen.

"I know." Kanda beat the Noah to it as he seethed out the words between his teeth in anger, though his voice held a small amount of sadness. His darling White flinched before a light shade of pink colored his pale cheeks. His silver angel's eyes fluttered to the dirty floor as Allen started to fidget in embarrassment.

The 14th Noah turned angry gold eyes back on to the swordsman for making his darling _nephew_ upset. The other male was still not looking at his White, his blue eyes glaring at the far wall. He had to force down the urge to try to rip the other male's head off, knowing that it probably wouldn't do any good. He couldn't start another fight right now anyway, not with his darling _nephew _standing next to him.

Sad silver eyes turned to his Noah, they looked him over for any signs of injury before a relieved sigh escaped pink lips after none were seen. "Um, I think…I need to speak to Kanda… Alone…" his darling White whispered to his Noah.

Oh, the 14th most definitely didn't like that idea. He was not going to leave _his _poor beloved White alone with the other male. Most definitely not. But the pleading silver eyes were begging for him to give his beloved other this, to do what he was asked.

It was the 14th Noah's turn to growl deep in his throat as he narrowed his golden eyes. "Fine." he gritted out between his teeth, and he immediately felt guilty as his darling White flinched at his tone of voice. "Don't be too long." he added in a softer tone, and he turned and strode out of the room without looking back. On his way out he made sure to fix the gathered group that was still standing at the door a look that quickly sent them all running in fear.

Only the Bookman Jr. was not affected. He only grinned at his friend's Noah before turning on his heels and walking off. Whistling as he went.

Almost an hour later found the 14th Noah pacing in Allen Walker's room. His darling _nephew_ had still not returned yet and the Noah was getting dangerously close to going ballistic.

He had just decided to leave and find the swordsman and really try to kill him this time, when the old wooden door opened. His beloved White entered the room. His tired silver eyes falling onto his Noah, and his pink lips twitched up into a soft smile.

The 14th was going to demand to know why his darling _nephew_ had taken so long talking to the other man when soft hands rested against his ash colored chest and warm lips pressed against his mouth.

The 14th Noah decided that killing the swordsman could most definitely wait.


	8. Who is in Control?

******Beta Editor: **SLMHorses

* * *

The room was dark, save for the small lamp that was on the table. It gave off suitable light for its size. The light shone of golden eyes as they stared, unblinking, at the only other occupant of the small room. His dark grey skin looked almost black even with the light. He wore a dark blue short-sleeve shirt that fit his toned body perfectly; his black leather pants also fit him flawlessly.

The 14th Noah sighed tiredly and slouched in his chair. He ran an ash colored hand through his black wavy hair, revealing the black crosses on his forehead. He tilted his chin up and left his fingers tangled in his hair as he fixed his amused golden eyes on the man on the other side of the table. "Is this going to take long?" he asked in a bored tone.

The human's eyes narrowed as he laced is finger in front of him, his elbows resting on either side of a tan folder that had been placed on the table. Slowly a smirk spread over the man's face, and the musician found it somewhat amusing how it looked under his half mustache… thing… Whatever you wanted to call it, the 14th was already very bored with the man. "That depends on you, 14th…"

Maybe he should just kill him and get it over with? He knew his darling White hated this human, so maybe his White wouldn't be too angry if his Noah entertained himself for once?

Maybe he should really just stop _thinking_ about killing and for once follow through?" Why don't we start with something simple, like a name other than a number?" the man continued. The human was still smirking. Still looking at him like the human was holding all the cards. Like he was the one in control.

_Stupid human._

The 14th's hand that was still resting in his hair fell to cross with his other over his chest.

His White wasn't in the room. The humans probably placed him somewhere else, somewhere away from him… and that was the only thing that the 14th really cared about at the moment. The musician might not care if he was placed within one of the Order's interrogation rooms, but his darling _nephew_on the other hand…

Allen still had nightmares about the few hours he had spent in the last interrogation room he had been in. "Where is my darling White~?" the 14th sang out, his voice laced with curiosity, golden eyes sliding around the room.

The human's smirk widened just a little. "I'm the one asking the questions here. Whether you see him again depends on whether you answer my questions to the Order's satisfaction or not. That is part of your deal with us, or do I need to remind you?" The tone in the man's voice made the musician frown.

Stupid, _stupid_ human.

The 14th Noah made a show of sitting up in his chair, his own grin breaking out on his face. Golden eyes flashing at the man sitting across from him. "Oh then please, ask away~" he sang again. The human's own eyes flashed in annoyance, at least the human was smart enough to know he was being mocked.

"I hate repeating myself, what is your name?" The human spoke through his teeth. Yes, the 14th was most definitely pushing some buttons. The human would be lucky if that was all he would do. Seriously where was his beloved White? Were the humans truly _that stupid?_

Did they forget what happened the last time they tried to take his darling White from him? Not that the humans had known he existed at the time, but you'd think what the 14th had done to _those_ humans would keep the others from dragging his darling, sweet White into these things.

"My true name no longer matters. 14th is just fine..." the musician answered the human, his voice reflecting some of his irritation. "Now where is my beloved _nephew_? I'm getting rather lonely without him." the 14th Noah added with a tilt of his head. His gold eyes demanding an answer one way or the other.

The human sat back in his chair and that smirk seemed to widen even more. This human it seemed wasn't afraid of him. "_Allen Walker _is also being questioned for information."

The human didn't even flinch when golden eyes narrowed at him. The human just simply continued on speaking. "If you won't tell me your name, then way don't you tell me everything you know about the Millennium Earl and the Clan of Noah per your original agreement with the Order?"

The 14th's grin slowly grew, a little bit of madness bleeding into it. He slowly pushed his chair back from the table and slowly, very slowly stood up. He made a show of running one grey hand through his black hair again, and sighed. "I must be going. My darling White can't be away from his Noah for too long. You see, he gets so frightened without me." The 14th drawled out as he made to leave.

The human had the gall to step in front of the door. "We're not done yet, it would have been easier for you and Walker if you had just…"

The _filthy_ human didn't get to finish as a grey hand wrapped around his throat, cutting of his air supply. The larger man was slammed against the door hard, denting the metal. The human's hands flow up and tried desperately to pull the one grey hand way from his 14th grinned insanely up at the human, his molten golden eyes burning with his fury.

His hand tightened just a fraction as the man struggled. The Noah pulled the human down so they where almost nose to nose as his gold eyes narrowed dangerously. "You don't understand, human. You think you are in control? Well, I'll let you in on a little secret…"

The 14th Noah turned and threw the man into the table behind them. The human desperately gasping for air as he crashed into the table, knocking it over and the folder along with it – its contents scattered on to the floor. Dark angry eyes looked up at the Noah from the floor. The human still struggled to suck air into his abused throat between coughs. The musician almost giggle as he finally saw fear creep into the man's eyes to join and mix with the anger.

"I am in control, human. And _I'm_ only going to say _this_ once, _Allen Walker _is mine…" He took a threatening step toward the human, but then stopped as his foot made a soft crunching sound. Golden eyes turned from the human to the small piece of paper that was now under his boot. The 14th moved his black booted foot to the side; his golden eyes widened just a fraction at what he saw.

Soft kind eyes stared up at him from the floor. The photograph was an old picture of a young woman with a hauntingly familiar face and eyes. Her face was round; still so mush a child's face. Her eyes were beautiful with long lashes and her dark hair was long and pulled back into a soft braid. Her hair, it parted and fell around her face just like _his_ hair…

"Ah yes, a Finder found that buried in the Orders old files. She is quite an interesting young woman… from what I've been able to find. Though there was not all that much, it's like someone tried to make her disappear…" the human wheezed out from the floor rubbing at his bruising throat. The fear that had been in his eyes fading away now he thought that he had power over the Noah.

He was in control.

"She was deemed mentally insane by the church when she was seventeen. Do you know why, 14th?" The human painfully stood from the floor, one hand still rubbing at his aching throat.

The Noah slowly picked up the photo from the floor, barely listening to the human now. Oh the musician knew all too well why she had been locked up by the church. She had been heavy with child when she had gone to the church all those years ago…

She had claimed some very _interesting_ things about her unborn child.

"Did you know that she gave birth before she and the infant went missing? Do you want to know what _his _name was recorded as..?" the human continued as his smirk returned to his face. "I have to wonder, do you think Allen Walker would be interested in learning the child's name..?"

The 14th's eyes narrowed at the old yellowing picture. His fingers curling around the paper has he crushed it within his hand. The woman was dead, dying shortly after giving birth. Her life being drained from her by the Innocence that her child bore. "Mana and I," the musician spoke in a soft voice, the voice that he reserved only for his White to hear. "We should have done a better job at making her disappear. I didn't want to have to resort to this so soon, _but her identity and that of her child's_, _must never be known_."

The human frowned as gold eyes turned from the fist that held the photo to look him in the eyes. Something within those eyes, the human almost could swear they were glowing. And the Noah's voice, there was something underneath it, something about the pitch…He tried to open his mouth again, but couldn't seem to get it to move. His body was starting to feel numb and as hard as he tried he couldn't seem to move. He couldn't even flinch."_But you'll fix that for me wont you, Human_?" The 14th's voice purred out from dark smirking lips, the golden eyes half lidded as the Noah looked back to his closed fist. The human continued to look at the Noah, but now with blank and empty eyes.

Nothing but a puppet for the musician to control.

"You know, fate is truly something. I think it was fate that brought that child to me all those years ago. It had to have been fate for the child to come to me when he did…" The 14th dropped the crumpled paper back to the floor. His gold eyes flashing as he continued to crush it even more with his boot. The musician's grin filled with a possessive insanity."Yes, even fate knew that my darling _nephew_ belonged to me."

* * *

A very BIG thank you to SLMHorses! Thank you so much for all your work on beta reading this for me SLMHorses! : )


End file.
